Oklaski dla Sweetie Belle/Transkrypt
:Sweetie Belle: 'Rarity, muszę już iść na próbę! Skończyłaś? :'Rarity: 'wzdycha Nie całkiem. Myślę, że potrzebne jest jeszcze jakieś małe coś. Być może jakaś aplikacja? :'Sweetie Belle: 'Aplikacja? :'Rarity: 'Albo... cekiny! :'Sweetie Belle: 'Cekiny! w ścianę :'Rarity: 'Sweetie Belle, bardzo lubię jak mi pomagasz, doceniam to, ale... :'Sweetie Belle: 'Chyba troszkę za bardzo się starałam. Ale wiem jakie to dla ciebie ważne, żeby skończyć te stroje na czas dla Sapphire Shores i jej tancerzy. :'Rarity: 'To jest bez wątpienia moje najważniejsze zamówienie. Ostatecznie, Sapphire Shores jest wielką gwiazdą pop, a jej tournée po Equestrii zaczyna się w Canterlocie za tydzień! Co znaczy, że musi mieć te kostiumy najpóźniej pojutrze po południu! :'Sweetie Belle: 'Wyrobisz się? :'Rarity: 'Ledwie. Ale ja dobrze pracuję pod presją. O ile zachowam spokój, to dam radę. :'Sweetie Belle: 'O, świetnie. To, może byś sprawdziła ściegi i wykończenie sukienek, które uszyłam dla siebie, Apple Bloom i Scootaloo? Bardzo bym chciała, żeby wyszły pięknie, i.. no.. chyba przyda mi się twoja pomoc. :'Rarity: 'Skarbie, tak dużo mi pomogłaś, jakżebym mogła ci odmówić? śmiech Na kiedy ich potrzebujesz? :'Sweetie Belle: 'Jutro wieczorem. Na premierę naszej sztuki! :'Rarity: 'Ale, Sweetie Belle, jak to? Ja już i tak mam opóźnienie! :'Sweetie Belle: 'Jasne, rozumiem. :'Rarity: 'Ale, gdyby tak znalazło się parę kopyt do pomocy, to może... :'Sweetie Belle: 'O, dzięki, dzięki, dzięki, dzięki, jesteś najlepszą siostrą! Moje sukienki są tam! [ Piosenka tytułowa ] :'Cheerilee: 'Ojej, dziewczęta, już czas! A publiczność już prawie w komplecie! Kostiumy! :'Lektor: 'Oklaski dla Sweetie Belle. :'Scootaloo: 'Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Rarity jeszcze nie przyniosła kostiumów. :'Sweetie Belle: 'Ostatnio była bardzo zajęta! :'Apple Bloom: '''Ale dlaczego jeszcze jej nie ma? Wiedziała o tym od dawna! E, ona od dawna ''o tym widziała, prawda? :'Sweetie Belle: 'Chciałam ją o to poprosić, naprawdę, ale byłam ciągle zajęta sztuką. Napisałam ją specjalnie dla nas! Reżyseruję, gram w niej, uszyłam kostiumy.. Po prostu chciałam, żeby to było wyłacznie moje dzieło, coś, co zrobiłam całkiem sama! I dlatego nie prosiłam Rarity o pomoc! :'Apple Bloom: 'Tak bardzo chciałyśmy, żeby to się udało! Wszyscy znajomi przyszli nas dziś zobaczyć! :'Cheerilee: 'Na miejsca! :'Rarity: 'Już jestem! Już jestem! :'Sweetie Belle: 'Zdążyłaś! :'Rarity: 'Och, przepraszam was, że tak w ostatniej chwili, ale musiałam nieco poprawić twój pierwotny projekt. I miałam ogrom pracy z tymi ozdobnymi rękawami! Ale, ponieważ są to kostiumy do twojej sztuki, to zależało mi, żebyście były zadowolone! :'Cheerilee: 'Na miejsca! ''Halo! :się kurtyna :klaszczą :'Sweetie Belle: '''Zaiste, takoż przybywam zatem, i niniejszym kłaniam się waszmościankom! :'Apple Bloom: 'Łał, oklaski na stojąco! :'Scootaloo: 'Jeszcze mam gęsią skórkę! :'Apple Bloom: 'To musi być spełnienie twoich marzeń, he, Sweetie Belle? :'Scootaloo: 'U, a może za tę sztukę dostaniesz swój ''uroczy znaczek? :'Apple Bloom: '''Za co byś chciała go otrzymać? Tekst, reżyserię, czy aktorstwo? :'Sweetie Belle: 'wzdycha Trzymajmy emocje na wodzy! W holu czeka tłum kucyków, które chcą nam pokazać swój wielki podziw i uwielbienie! Zachowujmy się z gracją. :'Scootaloo: 'Skromnie. :'Apple Bloom: 'Z klasą. :się otwierają :'Sweetie Belle: 'Oto jesteśmy, gwiazdy wieczoru! :'Apple Bloom: 'Teraz możecie wyrazić swoje uwielbienie! :'Scootaloo: 'Stańcie w kolejce! :'Spike: 'Łał, dziewczyny, waszym siostrom by się podobało! :'Apple Bloom: ''By się?'' :Spike: 'Przeprosiły, ale muszą pomóc Rarity skończyć stroje dla Sapphire Shores, która czeka na nie w Canterlocie. :'Scootaloo: 'Nawet Rainbow Dash? :'Spike: 'Tak, Rarity ma wielką obsuwę. :'Apple Bloom i Scootaloo: 'zasmucenia :'Spike: 'Głowa do góry, było super! Przyniosę wam poncz. :'Sweetie Belle: 'Przynajmniej podobało się tym, którzy mogli to obejrzeć! :gwary :'Sweetie Belle: 'Co było najlepsze? Tekst, reżyseria czy aktorstwo? :'Lemon Hearts: 'O, mnie się najbardziej podobały sukienki! :'Noteworthy: 'Mnie wpadły w ucho niektóre dialogi! :'Sweetie Belle: 'O, serio? Które? :'Noteworthy: 'E, dokładnie, to nie pamiętam. Ale miałaś na sobie różową sukienkę z tafty i dużo falbanek, gdy je mówiłaś. Uhuhu, ii, haha! Ten kostium był świetny! :'Lemon Hearts: 'Ta suknia była prawie tak samo piękna jak ta z koronkami i haftem na mankietach! :'Noteworthy: 'Tak, ta też była super! :'Sweetie Belle: 'warczy Czy nie ma tu żadnego kucyka który zapamiętał coś ze sztuki poza sukienkami? :gwary :'Sweetie Belle: 'krzyczy :'Fluttershy: 'Te wszystkie części to jedna ozdoba? :'Rarity: 'Zgadza się! Ta ekstrawagancka ozdoba to ''créme de la créme ''całej garderoby, ale gdyby puścił ten specjalny, ukryty szew, to by była... próbuję znaleźć lepsze określenie niż "wielka wtopa". do pudełka A teraz, moje drogie, możemy sobie nareszcie chwilę odpocząć! :się drzwi :'Rarity: '''Czy coś się stało, Sweetie Belle? Występ się ne udał? :'Sweetie Belle: '''Wcale a wcale! :'Rarity: 'O, rety! Miałyście problem z sukniami, które uszyłam? :'Sweetie Belle: 'Nie, były doskonałe! I na tym polega problem! :'Applejack, Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash: 'Hę? :'Fluttershy: 'O, ee, to.. ja przeproszę was na chwilę i pójdę sobie odpocząć. :'Rainbow Dash: 'Heh, przyda nam się relaksik. :'Twilight Sparkle?: 'śmiech :'Applejack: 'To ja z wami! :'Sweetie Belle: 'Jak mogłaś!? ''O, jakie wspaniałe suknie! O, podobały mi się suknie! U, suknie, suknie, suknie, SUKNIE! :'Rarity: '''O, podobały się? śmiech A już się martwiłam, głuptasku! :'Sweetie Belle: 'Tak, wiedziałam! Zrobiłaś to specjalnie! Chciałaś być najważniejsza, tak jak zawsze! Znów mi się przypomniały moje piąte urodziny! :'Rarity: 'Y, co takiego? :'Sweetie Belle: 'Nie udawaj, że nie pamiętasz! A może chcesz udowodnić, że jesteś też lepszą aktorką? :'Rarity: 'Sweetie Belle, jeśli cię czymś zdenerwowałam, to-- :'Sweetie Belle: 'Przyznaj, że specjalnie zrobiłaś za ładne sukienki! :'Rarity: 'Ale one chyba miały być ładne! :'Sweetie Belle: 'Tak, ładne, ale nie tak, że szczęka opada! :'Rarity: 'Zrobiłam ładne, bo myślałam, że tak chciałaś! :'Sweetie Belle: 'Ha! :drzwiami :'Sweetie Belle: 'Ah, to nie do wiary! Po tym wszystkim, co musiałam znosić przez cały tydzień! ''Sweetie Belle, przynieś mi czerwoną wstążkę! Nie, to nie czerwień, to wiśnia! Nie, to nie czerwień, to cynamon! ''Do jasnej stodoły, czerwony to czerwony! :'Rarity: 'Może.. powinnam z nią porozmawiać, hm? :'Sweetie Belle: 'Czy ona myśli, że Sapphire Shoresic powie: ''Oo, jaka piękna czerwona wstążka! Nie obchodzi mnie reszta, tylko ta niezwykła czerwona wstążka! :'Rarity: '''Myślę, że lepiej to przeczekać. :przewracania się w łóżku :'Sweetie Belle: 'Ah! poduszkę warczy Nawet zasnąć nie mogę! Zadowolona, siostro? Łooh.. wodę Chciałabym znaleźć sposób, żeby cofnąć wszystko, co zrobiłam! :'Rarity: 'chrapie :'Sweetie Belle: 'To jeszcze lepsze! śmiech :gwary :kamer :'Sweetie Belle: 'Ah! Co znowu? :'Eclair Crème: 'Nagroda za sztukę, napisaną, wyreżyserowaną i zagraną przez kucyka i jej najlepsze przyjaciółki zostaje przyznana... :'Star Gazer: 'Sweetie Belle! :oklaski :kamer :błyskawice :krzyki :Wilhelma :'Sweetie Belle: 'Nie odchodźcie! :'Rarity: 'się złoweszczo :'Sweetie Belle: 'Przestań! Dlaczego zawsze musisz wszystko psuć? :'Rarity: 'warczy strzela :'Księżniczka Luna: ''DOŚĆ TEGO!'' :Rarity: 'krzyczy :'Sweetie Belle: 'Księżniczka Luna! To naprawdę ty? Czy to mój sen? :'Księżniczka Luna: 'A jak myślisz? :'Sweetie Belle: 'Chwila.. Uratowałaś mnie przed śmiejącą się złowieszczo Rarity.. Tak, to musi być sen. :'Księżniczka Luna: 'Dobrze rozumiem twoją sytuację, Sweetie Belle. Ja też mam taką siostrę, która świeci jaśniej ode mnie. I musiałam się z tym pogodzić. :'Sweetie Belle: 'Czekaj, wróć! Luna! Słyszysz mnie? Dzięki za to, co zrobiłaś! Aa! Ratunku, Luna! Luna! :gwary :'Sweetie Belle: '''Pamiętam to! To są moje piąte urodziny! Chciałam zrobić wielkie wejście! Umalowałam się i wystroiłam, tak jak moja siostra! :o ziemię :'Sweetie Belle: '''W końcu, byłam gotowa. Podeszłam do schodów, żeby zejść jak królowa balu. Gdy wyszłam z mojego pokoju, zobaczyłam, że impreza kręci się beze mnie! :gwary :'Sweetie Belle: 'Przybierałam pozy, stojąc na schodach i czekałam, aż mnie zauważą, ale słyszałam tylko.. :'Mały kucyk 1: 'Te imprezowe gwizdki są bombowe! :'Mały kucyk 2: 'Super! Gdzie je kupiłaś? :'Rarity: 'Sama je zrobiłam! Macie ochotę na tort, maluchy? :gwary :'Mały kucyk 2: 'Jesteś wspaniała, Rarity! :'Mały kucyk 3: 'Po co komu ''Apple Bloomsic,'' kiedy mamy jej superową starszą siostrę? :'Mała Apple Bloom: 'płacze :'Sweetie Belle: 'Wtedy zrozumiałam, że przy mojej starszej siostrze nie mam szans zaistnieć. :'Księżniczka Luna: 'A może nie znałaś całej historii? :'Sweetie Belle: 'Myślałam, że mnie rozumiesz. Luna? :'Księżniczka Luna: 'tupa :'Mały kucyk 4: 'Gdzie jest Sweetie Belle? :'Rarity: 'Jestem pewna, że za chwilę się pojawi. :'Mały kucyk 4: 'ziewa Mam dość tego czekania. Myślę, że lepiej stąd wyjść, zanim wszyscy pośniemy tu z nudów. Kto jest za? Biedna Sweetie Belle, nikt nie przyjdzie na jej kolejną imprezę po tej porażce. :'Rarity: 'Nie idźcie, mam dla was, y.. niespodzianki! Chciałam je rozdać później, ale... :'Mały kucyk 1: 'Te imprezowe gwizdki są bombowe! :'Mały kucyk 2: 'Super! Gdzie je kupiłaś? :'Rarity: 'Sama je zrobiłam! Macie ochotę na tort, maluchy? :gwary :'Mały kucyk 3: 'Po co komu ''Apple Bloomsic, kiedy mamy jej superową starszą siostrę? :'Mała Apple Bloom: 'płacze :'Rarity: '''O, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. To wszystko były pomysły Sweetie Belle. Ja tylko pomagałam w ich wykonaniu. :'Sweetie Belle: Myślę, że Rarity nie chciała być ode mnie lepsza. Ona tylko ratowała moją imprezę. :portalu :Sweetie Belle: 'Luna? Luna! :plusk :delfinów :'Rarity: 'Och, mam je obszyć teraz, czy zrobić to na miejscu? Jak obszyję teraz, to... może trzeba będzie przerabiać! Ale jeżeli będę to robić dopiero w Canterlocie, Sapphire Shores może odnieść złe pierwsze wrażenie! :'Sweetie Belle: 'Wiem! To musiało być dzisiaj wieczorem! :'Rarity: 'Uu, Sapphire Shores jest tak wielką gwiazdą i tak się czepia drobiazgów... A jeśl nie wszystko będzie perfekcyjne? :'Sweetie Belle: 'Zabawne. Myślałam, że tylko ja chcę być zawsze taka perfekcyjna. :'Rarity: 'Oo, przestań, Rarity, bo gadasz głupoty! Zrobiłaś, co mogłaś, a reszta się okaże! To, czego ci potrzeba, to... porządny sen! :'Sweetie Belle: 'O, mam nadzieję, że jutro wszyscy docenią jej pracę. :'Księżniczka Luna: 'Hm, aż dziwne, że ty to mówisz. :dzrwi :'Księżniczka Luna: 'Idź. Zobacz, co przyniesie przyszłość, jeśli nie opanujesz najgorszych instynktów, tak jak ja kiedyś. :błysk :'Rarity: 'A teraz pokażę... ''la créme de la créme... :'''Sweetie Belle: ''Nie!'' :Rarity: 'Ozdoba całego stroju! :'Sweetie Belle: ''NIE!'' wzdycha :gwary :się rozpada :Rarity: 'Mój stroik! :'Sapphire Shores: 'Chyba pomyliłam się co do niej. :'Rarity: 'Przecież to niemożliwe! Sprawdzałam tyle razy... To nie mogło się zdarzyć! :'Sapphire Shores: 'Jesteś pewna, skarbie? :'Rarity: 'Proszę, musisz mi uwierzyć! :'Sweetie Belle: Połuchaj mojej siostry! :kucyków :Rarity: 'płacze :'Sweetie Belle: 'krzyczy Nie chcę już nic więcej oglądać! :'Rarity: 'Zawsze sprawdzam kilka razy! :'Sapphire Shores: 'Kto chce usłyszeć śmieszną historię o mojej byłem krawcowej? :kucyków :'Rarity: Tak, sprawdzać, sprawdzać i sprawdzać! :Sweetie Belle: 'Niech to się skończy! Księżniczko Luno, słyszysz mnie? :'Fluttershy: 'puka Uszyjesz mi sukienkę, Rarity? Proszę! :'Rarity: ''Nie, odejdź! Dobrze wiesz, że ja już nie szyję! :'Sweetie Belle: Obudź mnie, Księżniczko Luno, obudź mnie, obudź mnie! ''wzdycha dyszy drzwi Rarity? O nie! Pudełek... nie ma! Za późno! ''Wyjechała do Canterlotu! :'Sweetie Belle: '''Postarajcie się odwrócić uwagę Rarity na tyle długo, żebym zdążyła w tym czasie naprawić stroik. :'Scootaloo: 'O ile nie jest za późno. :'Apple Bloom: '''O rajusiu, nie do wiary, że zobaczymy Sapphire Shores! Jestem jej fanką, znam jej kawałki! :'Scootaloo: '"Wiatr w Kucykach"! :'Apple Bloom: '''O, to jeden z moich ulubionych! :'Sweetie Belle: 'Nie jedziemy po to, żeby oglądać Sapphire Shores, tylko po to, żeby ratować moją siostrę przed czymś strasznym! :'Scootaloo: '"Ma za Swoje"! :'Sweetie Belle: 'wzdycha Jak możesz tak mówić? Rarity wcale na to nie zasłużyła! :'Scootaloo: 'Nie! "Ma za Swoje" to też jedna z piosenek Sapphire Shores! :'Apple Bloom: 'Naprawdę tego nie wiedziałaś? Nie słuchasz jej muzyki? :'Sweetie Belle: 'Ja wolę Fasolki... :'Apple Bloom i Scootaloo: 'zażenowania :muzyka :'Sapphire Shores: '...pięć, sześć, siedem, osiem, bam! :'Rarity: 'Oh! Brawo! Wspaniale! ''Magnifique! :'Sapphire Shores: '''Jeszcze raz, od początku! Nie przynieście mi wstydu przed moją ulubioną projektatnką! I raz, dwa, trzy, cztery! :'Sweetie Belle: 'Ale pan musi nas wpuścić! Jestem siostrą projektantki Sapphire Shores! Musi nam pan uwierzyć! :'Ochroniarz: 'Mała, jedyne co ja muszę zrobić, to zapewnić Sapphire Shores spokój cały dzień i chronić ją przed fanami takimi jak ty! :'Sweetie Belle: N'ie jestem jej fanką! :'Apple Bloom: 'Ja jestem! :'Scootaloo: 'Ja też! :'Sweetie Belle: Nie pomagacie! :Tancerki: 'dyszą :'Sapphire Shores: '''No, i to mi się podobało! Dałyście czadu! Napijcie się wody i macie przerwę! :'Tancerki: 'wzdychają :'Sapphire Shores: '''Rarity, pozwól tu do mnie i pokaż, co mi przyniosłaś. Sapphire chce to przymierzyć i pięknie wyglądać. :'Scootaloo: 'Uuh.. pra.. wie.. na ziemię :'Sweetie Belle: 'Musimy się tam dostać! Już! :'Sapphire Shores: 'Rewelacja! To wszystko mi się bardzo podoba! Masz dla nas coś jeszcze? :'Rarity: 'Tak naprawdę, to najlepsze zostawiłam na koniec! :'Znaczkowa Liga: 'krzyczy :'Rarity: 'I... oto on! :o szybę :'Sweetie Belle: 'Musisz to zobaczyć z cynamonową wstążką! Będzie super! :'Rarity: 'Sweetie Belle! :'Sapphire Shores: 'Znasz ją? :'Rarity: 'śmiech Mm, chwileczkę! :drzwi :'Sweetie Belle: 'No, dobrze! To jest tylko sen! :'Księżniczka Luna: 'A jednak nie. To się dzieje naprawdę. :'Sweetie Belle: 'O, Luna! Żałuję tego, co się stało! I co mam teraz zrobić? :'Księżniczka Luna: 'Zacznijmy od tego. I powiem ci, jak możesz to zrobić jeszcze lepiej. :otwierają się :'Rarity: 'Może mi powiesz, co, do stu tysięcy połamanych naparstków, ten twój wybryk miał znaczyć? I chcę to wiedzieć natychmiast! Czy ty sobie zdajesz sprawę z tego, ile dla mnie znaczy ta praca? :'Sweetie Belle: 'Tak, zdaję sobie sprawę. Byłam zła, że twoje sukienki ukradły moje przedstawienie, więc wyciągnęłam nici z twojego stroika, żeby się rozleciał. :'Rarity: ''Co?'' :'Sweetie Belle: '''Ale zrozumiałam, że nie chcę, żeby twoja przyszłość była przeze mnie zrujnowana, więc chciałam naprawić to, co popsułam. No, i... proszę! Zrobione! Przebaczysz mi? :'Rarity: 'Zaraz... co to jest? :'Sweetie Belle: 'Wierz mi, Sapphire Shores będzie zadowolona! :'Sapphire Shores: 'Rarity, ta współpraca się nie układa! Jeśli ktoś osiąga taki sukces jak ja, to dzięki temu, że czyta znaki. Ta sytuacja pokazuje, że twoje stroje przynoszą pecha. :'Rarity: 'Obiecuję ci, że będziesz zachwycona moim stroikiem, tylko go przymierz! :'Sapphire Shores: 'Jej, jest bardzo ładny, ale... :'Sweetie Belle: 'Obejrzyj ten haft! Z bliska! :'Sapphire Shores: 'No, nieźle! To delfin! Moje szczęśliwe zwierzę! Pływają ze mną w snach! :'Rarity: 'Powiedz mi, w jaki sposób wpadłaś na ten pomysł z delfinem? :'Sweetie Belle: 'Tak jakoś pojawił się... we śnie. Przepraszam, że byłam zazdrosna o te suknie. Teraz już wiem, że tylko chciałaś mi pomóc. :'Rarity: 'Och, Sweetie, wybaczam ci! I żałuję, że nie widziałam twojej sztuki. Czy jest szansa, żebym obejrzała powtórkę przedstawienia? :'Sweetie Belle: 'Wiesz, myślę, że to nie było zbyt dobre. Szczerze mówiąc, to kostiumy były w nim najlepsze. :'Rarity: '''Oooh.. końcowe en:Transcripts/For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils pt:Transcrições/Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? Kategoria:Transkrypty 4 sezonu